Regular Romance
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: This was a request from one of my peeps on deviantart. Benson and Mordecai were crushing on each other without knowing, but when feelings are revealed, will the whole city come crashing down with them?  rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Boom boom

Boom boom

Boom boom went the steady beat of a heart yearning for him. Waiting patiently for the warmth of happiness from him. The heart that beat only for HIM. HIM and him alone.

"Ugh...it's so hard to work now a day," Benson muttered angrily to himself. "How can I work with this?" Benson just sighed once again and turned around his chair to look out the large window and out towards the lawn where 'he' was mowing the lawn. Benson sighed, feeling a little less stressed as he looked upon his secret love with a longing gaze. "If only he loved me back." It was almost impossible for Benson to work whenever he saw his coworker. A certain bluejay in fact.

It was none other than Mordecai himself, who was in fact, Benson's secret love. After about a year of Mordecai's employment was when Benson had begun to develop one helluva crush on him. Benson found he began to treat Mordecai better. Rarely would he ever yell at Mordecai, but he yelled at Rigby about once a day. After another five months, Benson had fallen helplessly in love with Mordecai. Whenever Benson was around him, his heartbeat increased, he stuttered a little, and he could not look away from him. Benson had always been attracted to Mordecai, but what had hooked him anyway? Maybe it was Mordecai's personality? His looks? Benson truely didn't know, but somehow, he believed it was the eyes. A beatiful shade of sky blue which had always been defined by Mordecai's already light royal blue feathers. Benson had always blushed when he looked into Mordecai's eyes, but thankfully it didn't show.

Benson blushed as he looked upon Mordecai's sweating form as he lay the lawn mower down and sat in the shade of a tree. Mordecai sat in the shade and thought about how to handle his feelings for the certain someone he loved. Mordecai looked up through the large window that Benson was using to watch him. Their eyes had met. Both coworkers blushed hard.

Benson violently swiveled around his chair, nearly falling out and landing on his head. Mordecai quickly jumped up and sprinted back to the lawn mower and picked up his work once again, afraid of being lectured again for slacking. But the funny thing is, Benson hasn't lectured him in over three months. Something was up. But wait, the way he reacted. Eh, maybe he realized he was getting off course of his work and had to get back to it. Mordecai just shook his head. Something was up with Benson. He was normal around everyone...everyone but him. What did Mordecai do?

Benson was just too emberrassed to think, it was like his mind shut off and refused to turn back on. His heart beat faster, it almost felt like he ran a marathon. Wait, no, correction, like he SPRINTED a marathon. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, but thankfully he had no pain in his lungs like he would if he actually had sprinted a marathon. But he found himself out of breath.

'Breathtaking...' was all Benson could think. He looked down at his work and stared at it for a while. "AUGH! GODDAMMIT!" Benson growled bitterly as he hit his head on the paperwork. "Is there paperwork for every single freaking thing in the park? Fuuuuuuuu paperwork, why can you just dissapear?" Benson muttered against his desk. Or rather, Maellard's desk whenever he was here. Benson sighed and wondered why can't he fall in love and not think about it during his job. This was screwing him up indefinately. It was sort of a love-hate kind of thing he felt right now. He loved the feeling of being in love, but he hated how it kept him from working. He loved that he worked with Mordecai, but he hated how he reacted to seeing him. There was just too much to love to hate though...

But while Benson was sorting out his thoughts and/or paperwork, Mordecai was still thinking about his own. 'Would he fire me if I told him? Would he be disgusted? What would R-' "Mordecai! Hey Mordecai! C'mon dude, you're stuck in the roots." Mordecai gasped and quickly moved the lawn mower before it broke. "Dude, something's up with you. What's going on?" "You wouldn't understand dude..." "Course I would! You're my bro, I would understand." "It's emberassing dude." "What you got a period or something? Boner? C'mon tell me!" "Fine, but I'm only going to tell you once. I-I'm...in love." "Dude! Haha, I totally knew it!" "How?" "Easy, reactions. So, I think I already know who it is. Why don't you just tell that person how you feel and just hope to God that person feels the same way." "Dude, it-" "C'mon dude! I'll take you to the coffee shop and you can tell her!" "No dude."

Mordecai was already emberrassed, but of course Rigby would naturally assume it was Margret. But hey, you know assuming makes an ass out of you. Mordecai sniggered while he imagined Rigby with the head of a donkey, and surprisingly, it wasn't hard to imagine.

Back up in 'Benson's' office, he was just randomly writing on the paperwork and hoped he was writing the right thing. After a few minutes of this, Benson looked down at his progress. Benson's jaw dropped and he almost screamed. Benson had drawn him and Mordecai kissing without even looking. This was so frustrating! Benson picked up the eraser to a leadless pencil and attempted to erase it, but it wouldn't come off. "Crap!" Benson cried as he rubbed the eraser on the paper harder. After a minute or so of this, Benson finally remembered that he was writing in pen. Benson was a little nervous. Mainly because he had to turn in that paper and people would see it. Benson whited it out and made a copy that looked almost like the origional, thankfully. Benson sighed with relief and finished up the paperwork. All of it was done and there was no more work needed to be done, so...what would he do now?

Benson just decided that he would simply check up on his coworkers and see their progress. Benson went downstairs to get some coffee but heard the sound of video games being played. Benson looked toward the T.V and saw Mordecai playin this strange game with zombies in it. Benson stepped on a creaky board and Mordecai turned to face him. "Oh, h-hey Benson. I uh..." "It's alright I guess," Benson murmered trying to keep from looking at his eyes. "Hey Benson, want to play with me?" Mordecai asked, waving a spare controller in the air. "It's two player."

"I...uh, mmm...not that good at video games..." Benson looked down in emberrassment. He hated turning down Mordecai on these kinds of things, but he didn't want to emberrass himself by ultimately failing at video games. Especially in front of Mordecai. "That's okay," Mordecai chirped. Benson smiled and frowned lightly. "But I-" "I know, first timers aren't usually that good. It took me a while to get good at it." "I-" "Dude. C'mon it's supposed to be fun." Mordecai argued playfully.

Benson finally gave in and sat beside Mordecai. Somehow it seemed he was too close to Mordecai, his face was starting to go red. Mordecai smiled and asked if he was alright with seeing zombies. Benson nodded. Mordecai explained the controls looking at the controller, giving Benson an oppertunity to look at Mordecai's handsome eyes. Benson almost sighed in pure awe. But he wanted to know the controls so he knew what he was doing.

Mordecai smiled and finished up in time to catch Benson staring into his eyes. 'Crap' Benson's thoughts screamed as he quickly looke away. Mordecai shrugged it off and pressed start.

Mordecai smiled as the game ended and commented about how good Benson was on his first try. Benson blushed naturally and didn't want to brag but he did do pretty well. Mordecai turned off the game. "I think we ought to get back to work..." Mordecai sighed dissapointed. "Huh? Why? I don't have anymore work." "But I do." "I can let you take a longer break." Benson truly wanted to hang out with Mordecai. Maybe he would be able to figure out if Mordecai likes him at all. "I-...guess I can take a LITTLE bit of a longer break. Okay, but what should we do?"

Benson hadn't thought that far, he was just worried about being able to at least be around Mordecai. Now was the time to be emberrassed. "Well...we could...take a walk. Maybe we could find something. "Um...sure, okay." Modecai smiled. They both got up and walked out the door. "Wait," Mordecai said quickly running into the garage and bringing back an umbrella. "What's this for?" Benson asked, looking curiously at the umbrella. "It's supposed to rain soon, if we got caught in it we'd be prepared." "Good idea."

Benson sucked in a bunch of air as he accidentally brushed against Mordecai's feathers. He blushed furiously. This was too maddening, Mordecai had to know. Benson had to know. Benson was going to tell Mordecai how he felt. Benson only prayed to God that Mordecai felt at least a crush on him. Benson gulped and stepped off the stairs. The duo began their walk.

'He has to know.'


	2. Chapter 2

Boom boom

Boom boom

Why did his heart rate increase around Mordecai anyway? It was so weird. Benson felt the sudden need to inhale sharply and stepped off the final step and their walk began. Benson followed one of the paths that led through a small wooded area. Why was the park so friggen huge. That's always what Benson wondered. But now, it just didn't seem big enough. As soon as their walk had begun, Benson didn't want it to ever end. Benson's mouth had run dry and he could barely speak. Oh well, the park didn't need anymore noise.

Mordecai had noticed Benson's uneasy silence. "Are you alright Benson?" This question caught Benson off guard and he jumped in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." "Thats alright...I guess I was just thinking of things..." "Like?" "Umm...uh." Benson stammered, "Uh, I don't even know anymore..." "Oh. Well, you can tell me anything Benson. If you change your mind, I'm right here." "I'll keep that in mind."

Benson sighed. He was going to tell Mordecai, if only he weren't so shy. There were so many what 'if's going through his head it was giving him a headache. It was impossible to think of anything but how Mordecai might react to Benson's confession. It was maddening. Benson was so frustrated he would pull out all his hair, if he had any. Benson's insides felt like they were being constricted and his heart thudded faster and faster. Everytime Benson opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out. It was beyond impossible to speak. 'Goddammit' Benson thought frustrated that he could barely say 'a' without squeaking.

"M-Mordecai...gah, ugh...I need a drink of water, can we go find a water fountain?" "Sure, right over there." Mordecai smiled and pointed to the fountain. Benson flushed and wondered why he hadn't seen it. Oh well, Benson rushed to the fountain, taking mouthfuls of water. Benson's throat had begun to hurt, but he kept drinking. Mordecai watched Benson practically drown himself in water. Mordecai hoped he would slow down so he wouldn't choke. But unfortunately, Benson just kept drinking the same way.

Mordecai was about to say something, but Benson suddenly stopped drinking and gasped in air like a fish out of water. Benson stood gasping for a minute or so before finally regaining his posture. "Guess you really did need a drink." "Ugh...guess so," Benson coughed and heaved a little longer. Finally they continued their walk. Benson felt his face heat up and his mouth went dry once again. 'But I just got a huge friggen drink!' Benson thought angrily. He had to let it out, otherwise he'd have to drown himself in water.

Mordecai tripped and nearly fell, but Benson caught him. Benson didn't even realize he caught Mordecai mid-fall. Benson knew his face was flushed and didn't want Mordecai to see, but he didn't want Mordecai to fall. Benson's insides were slowly caving in, squeezing and constricting, begging for the secret to be freed. Waiting for the secret to come out and relieve his extra stress. Benson remained silent.

Mordecai was pulled to his feet. He brushed himself off, blushing, and gave Benson a short quick thank you. But Benson had seen Mordecai's face. Red. Benson thought it must have been a blush, but he couldn't just assume. He didn't truly know. He wanted desperately to know. Benson was so frustrated, this was truly one of the times he felt like he was so angry he would-, would-...truth was, he didn't know what to do. Benson felt like ripping out his own voice box. It refused to work around Mordecai anyway. Benson had to always force himself to speak because he was always so choked up around him.

'Damn, this is harder than I thought. Fuck, fuck, fuck...goddammit say it Benson, fucking SAY SOMETHING!' Benson gulped nervously still baffled by the fact that his throat was bone dry and it felt like he already drank an ocean. Benson cursed and swore in his head, scolding and contradicting, trying to get himself to actually SAY it. Benson was brave, he had some balls. Hell, he was full of them! But when it came to bravery with confessions, it was liked he dropped all his balls and he was like a girl with a major crush. Shy. Speaking of balls, Benson double checked to see if he still had them, for fearing he had dropped them. Now THAT would have been emberrassing.

Mordecai looked at Benson who was deep in thought. "Benson, are you sure you're alright?" Mordecai questioned with curiosity and worry. Benson heard Mordecai's voice and it dragged him out of the abyss of his mind. The cloud of what ifs had suddenly dissapeared. Every being of his conciousness shut down. "No," Benson said unaware he was even speaking. "No, I'm not alright. Mordecai, I have to tell you something." Benson cried out, starting to realize he was speaking. "I love you Mordecai! Please forgive me!" Benson cried as he pressed his lips up against Mordecai's.

Mordecai was shocked. All along this walk he was trying to say something about this. Mordecai's eyes were wide, this was one of the things he was soooo not expecting. It didn't matter if it was what he were expecting, he knew the truth now. Mordecai gently closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Benson to bring him closer and gently rocked the both of them back and forth. Now it was Benson's turn to be surprised. This was FAR from what he thought would happen. He thought Mordecai was going to push him away and tell him how gross that was. He thought he would say that he didn't even like him like that at all. He never thought of this being the outcome.

Benson broke the kiss for air. Both gasped lightly, looking awkwardly at each other with a small blush. Mordecai spoke, breaking the silence between them. "It's alright Benson, there's nothin to apologize for. I-...I love you too, Benson." Mordecai became flustered and looked away. Benson smiled. It felt like he was so relaxed, it seemed all the weight he imagined had lifted. Gone forever was the stress. "Really?" Benson asked just to be sure "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I was afraid of what you would think of me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I was afraid of what YOU might think of ME."

Mordecai smiled too. "Well now we know." Mordecai chirped happily. Benson agreed, but was wondering what to do now. "M-Mordecai...can I kiss you again?" Benson asked flushing. This question caught Mordecai off guard, but nevertheless, he replied by simply saying, "Do you really have to ask Benson?" "So, is that a no?" Mordecai just laughed and playfully rolled his eyes before kissing Benson again.

Both employees stood there, hand in hand, lips to lips. But neither had noticed the figure in the bush, watching with hurt, surprised, and furious eyes. Mordecai broke this time, only because he felt rain. Benson also took notice that it was drizzling light rain. Mordecai popped up the umbrella and stood underneath. Mordecai realized there wasn't enough room for both to stand seperately underneath. Benson just walked underneath and stood close to Mordecai. They looked into each others face, looking at their eyes. For the first time, Benson could finally look at Mordecai's eyes without interruption, without feeling emberrassed.

The lovers walked off in the rain back toward the house, holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Benson was so happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his whole entire life. Benson had finally let it out, and his feelings were greeted with open arms. Arms connected the the hand he now held in his own. Benson smiled over to Mordecai, who smiled back.

Mordecai had always been happy, but never this much. Mordecai was far too shy to say anything. If he was shy to his crush, Margret...then he would definately be shy with his true love. Mordecai had always feared he would never be able to say it...like it would slowly choke him. Like he was rapidly dying with every passing day. Every day he said nothing. But now, it felt like his dying emotions were lifted and granted with a feeling of eternal and undying love.

Benson realized their walk was almost over as the trees thinned and the house loomed ahead. Benson was sad. Benson looked at Mordecai with an upset look. "We gotta get back to work," Benson sighed and let his hand slip from Mordecai's. It felt so...numb. So empty without Mordecai's hand to fill it. "No one knows about this, and I don't really think they should know yet." "Oh...I guess so."

"One more kiss?" Mordecai asked. Benson smiled a little and kissed him on the lips. "Gotta get into character," Mordecai stated. Benson got a little confused and asked what he ment. Mordecai just laughed and said to act like your normal self. "You know, like when you yell and stuff," Mordecai explained. Benson finally got it. He cleared his throat and yelled at him, with a threat to fire him quickly thrown in as he stormed away. But Benson just couldn't help but smile along the path back up to the house. He slammed the door, just to make it seem more like him.

But as soon as Benson went inside, a large peice of cloth covered his mouth. Somehow, Benson knew that smell. It smelled like...but Benson was knocked out before he could identify the smell.

Mordecai went back to raking the leaves, trying to think of work instead of slacking off just to see Benson. Truth be told, Mordecai slacked off so he could be yelled at by Benson. As crazy as that seems, Mordecai just did it for Benson's attention. Almost done raking the leaves, and Rigby finally came back. It took him an hour! He said he was going to the bathroom. Maybe he ate too many nachos...

"Where were you dude?" Mordecai cried in frustration, throwing down his rake. "Well..." Rigby started...

*flashback*

Rigby was so bored and tired. He hated work. Rigby was just a natural born slacker. But in the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend zoning out with his lawn mower stuck in some tree roots. "Dude, you're stuck the roots!" Rigby warned "You're goin to break the lawn mower."

Mordecai gasped and pulled it out. Rigby kept buggin Mordecai for a while, believing that it was because of Mordecai's crush on Margret. Rigby even offered to take him down to the coffee shop, maybe use a solid on Mordecai so he would actually ask Margret. "Whatever dude, I'm takin my break," Rigby groaned as he walked towards the coffee shop.

Rigby was back at the house on the porch, waiting to see where Mordecai was. Rigby was just too lazy to go look for him. That's when Margret suddenly showed up on the porch, her chest heaving from running. But from what? Margret explained that she saw Mordecai and a gumball machine in the forest. "They were kissing!" Margret cried, exausted and flabbergasted. "I mean seriously, why won't Mordecai love me?" Margret whined.

"B-but, I love Mordecai," Rigby confessed with a blush. Margret gasped. "Rigby!" Margret cried. "That's illegal!" "Wh-what? How is it illegal to accidentally fall for a guy?" "I don't know, but this town made a policy. That policy says "Absolutely NO gays/lesbians/homosexuals/bisexuals allowed. ZERO tolerance for these groups. Punishable by death and/or life in prison." "What? Yikes, that's harsh! How did you find out?" "I fell for Eileen, but I heard the rule going around and realized I could never tell her or I would be a criminal."

"I have to tell Mordecai," Rigby said to himself. Both animals got up and rushed toward the forest, desperately needing to tell them.

*flashback ends*

"Lookin for you of course. The break wasn't as fun without you." "Oh." "Where were you anyway?" "Oh, you know, walkin around." Rigby felt guilt in his chest. He needed to tell Mordecai. Tell him to stop loving Benson or he would possibly die. Rigby, even though he hated Benson, had to also tell him. Rigby tried to say somehing. He just had to. But for some reason, he just couldn't.

Mordecai finished raking the leaves and told Rigby about it, emphasizing the fact that he did it without him. Rigby knew nothing of this rule before, but when Mordecai was emphasizing 'without him' somehow made Rigby even more gulity. Rigby needed to tell him or Rigby wouldn't have a best friend anymore, and a different boss. The different boss thing worried him a little. Everytime Benson had a replacement, he/she was far worse than Benson. Comparing Benson to Susan, she made Benson seem nice. Susan was a devil in woman form.

Mordecai passed the day actually working, hoping he could make Benson happy. Mordecai smiled and realized it was time to get off work. Mordecai really wanted to see Benson now. He walked towards the house, following the path he trailed so many times up to the house. He opened the door and smelled something funny and looked all around for it's source. 'What's that smell?' Mordecai thought nearly aloud. Oh well, he would pass some time watching T.V.

As soon as Mordecai sat down, he was joined by everyone else, somehow seeming as though they were waiting for him to sit down. Kinda creepy, but Mordecai turned on the T.V. A show flashed for an instant before a breaking news report came up. Everyone was curious so they tuned into it.

"This just in, we are holding an execution ceremony in town square in a few minutes. Someone broke one the most important laws here in town. 'Absolutely NO gays/lesbians/homosexuals/bisexuals. ZERO tolerance.' but now that someone has broken that rule, he gets the death penalty." "Dude that's unfair," Rigby cried. "I know right," Mordecai and everyone else agreed.

"We are now going live to the scene where we are executing," the reporter began. "The manager of our community park who fell for one of his male employees."

Mordecai's eyes got so wide at this statement. How was he to know that being gay was against the law! It shouldn't be worth the death penalty! Benson was going to die! Mordecai had to get down there. "No! Benson!" Mordecai cried out. "I have to help him!" "But why?" Muscle Man questioned. "It's my fault Benson is going to die, he fell for me. I fell for him, and I deserve to die too," Mordecai admitted.

"You know who else deserves to die...MY MOM!" Muscle Man cried, roaring with laughter. Everyone just stared. "That was the worst 'my mom' joke you have ever told." High-Fives didn't even want to high-five him this time. "Mordecai do- Mordecai?" Rigby called Mordecai's name, but the door was wide open. "Shit!"

'Nononono! This can't be happening!' Mordecai thought, his heart racing in his chest. He sprinted as fast as he could, not even bothering with the golf cart. Mordecai needed all the speed he could get. Mordecai launched himself forward like a rocket, hoping to save Benson in time. Modecai had the image of Benson glued in his head: Benson with his head held high, a noose around his neck as he stood on a box and defiantly said he was proud to be gay. The lever would be released and Benson would flop in the air like a fish out of water, slowly watching the final shreds of life slipping from his eyes. It was a scary thing for Mordecai to imagine. He tried to use this to motivate him to move faster.

Benson's stubborness would only make them want to kill him even more. THAT'S what worried Mordecai. Mordecai came to a crowd in the center of town and quickly shoved through as many people as he could, desperate in his attempt to make it to the front. There he was, matching perfectly to the picture in Mordecai's head. Head held high with a noose around his neck, standing defiant to the crowd. The mayor walked over, taking the microphone with him, asking for any last words. Instead of saying he was proud to be gay like Mordecai imagined, he spat in the mayor's eye.

"HANG THIS LITTLE FREAK!" the mayor shreiked, stumbling back and tripping while cupping his hand over his eye. "NOW YOU IDIOTS!" "NOOO!" Mordecai cried as he finally made it to the front, reaching out to Benson with tears in his eyes. Benson looked worried and a little happy. How was that combination of feelings possible? Shouldn't he be worried he was going to die? Shouldn't he be scared?

"Mordecai, don't draw attention to yourself or they will kill you...I'll be fine," Benson told Mordcai with a small smile. "Trust me..." "But you'll die!" "I don't care, because you will still be alive and well, I just want you to be happy and safe." "But I can't, I won't be happy without you!" "Mordecai..." "No!"

Mordecai stepped up on stage. "I love you Benson, and as much I want to make you happy, I can't live without you. I just can't...mayor, I am gay, I deserve to be hung too." The mayor growled and complained and told the guards to beat him up and force him to watch Benson die instead of being hung. One of the bodyguards took a swing at Mordecai, slamming a solid blow on Mordecai's head. Mordecai stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "MORDECAI!" Benson screamed.

Mordecai tried to get up through the throbbing pain in his head before being kicked in the side, a few ribs shattering. Mordecai coughed up blood. Mordecai sobbed lightly, before being met with another round of merciless blows from the bodyguards. Finally, the strongest one punched him in the stomach, watching Mordecai cough up blood as he choked the limp bluejay. The body guard tossed him to the ground and sat him up to watch Benson.

Benson was furious. No, FAR BEYOND furious! Mordecai had been beaten up badly, he could have had a concussion! Benson was boiling with pure anger. They harmed HIS Mordecai! Benson struggled against the noose, snarling like an enraged animal. The bodyguard turned to face Benson. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANIMAL!" the bodyguard growled before punching Benson in the cheek. Benson's face turned all the way to the other side, eyes wide and stinging with oncoming tears. Benson refused to cry.

Mordecai had his face held in place by the bodyguards and forced to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry Benson, I'm so stupid..." "It's alright, I know you wanted to help. I'm sorry. I should have known." "SHUT UP! DIE!" the mayor shrieked and pulled the lever.

Benson was smart, he stuck one of his hands in between the noose and his neck, to give him more time. Benson couldn't believe he let someone hurt Mordecai, Benson couldn't live with that. But then, a voice called out, crying, "That's not fair!"

"WHAT? YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" the mayor screamed, fed up with this. Rigby hopped on top of Skip's shoulder and shouted his reply. He called the mayor an unfair hermit who hates love. The mayor was furious, but not even close to how Benson was. Suddenly a murmer of questioning rippled throughout the crowd. People began to agree with how unfair the mayor was being to the awkwardly sexually oriented. They began to become angry with his treatment of Mordecai and Benson, and that had convinced them.

All gays, lesbians, homos, bi's and straights squabbled a little. Some straights had even joined the gay side. But either way, it was within a few moments that all hell broke loose and a war was started, and the town square was now, officially, the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost literally like hell had broken loose in town square. It felt like it had lasted forever and a day. Well, it was only a few hours. It FELT like it had lasted forever. Benson hung there, wondering how his life would be different if he hadn't told Mordecai. Benson thanked God his arm was metal and he didn't have blood, otherwise his circulation would have been cut off. His hand could've fallen off and he would have been hung. Benson could still breathe, but he owned not a drop of blood. If the rope closed around his neck he would surely die. Benson felt his hand go numb from the pressure. His hand was slipping out of the noose. It slowly clenched around Benson's neck, beginning to block his airway. Benson knew that he would die. He would die and not be there for Mordecai. Why was it that when Mordecai needed him, he wasn't able to be there. Tears slowly slipped from his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Mordecai caught sight of Benson from the corner of his eye. He looked quickly around and caught sight of a French gay man with a sword. "Dude! French dude! I need your help!" Mordecai cried. "Ah. Mon Ami, fellow gay. Oui, I shall assist you!" the French man replied. Mordecai and the man quickly made their way to the stage and the man cut Benson's noose. Benson fell to the ground, holding his neck gently as he gasped for breath. Benson was quickly scooped up by Mordecai, who hugged him, relieved he was alive. Benson caught his breath and hugged him back. "I thought I lost you." "I thought I was going to die. Guess not."

"C'mon Benson, we got a war to win." Benson smiled up at Mordecai. They gave a quick kiss before rushing off to battle. Punching, kicking, screaming...it was all that was happening. All you could hear were insults. Insults and threats. Crunching of bones, cracking of solid material to bare skin. It was hard to concentrate on anything else. Since everyone had mixed together, it was hard to tell the gays from the straights. Straights and gays had even beaten up their own men without knowing, it was that hard to tell. They obvioulsy knew Mordecai, Benson, and the others from everyone else because they weren't human.

Soon, the war had gotten so bad. There were fires. Smoke. Even the coppery smell of blood. That's right, blood had been shed in this squabble. There was even killing. Mordecai had seen it all with his own eyes. He finally snapped. He went up to the stage, picked up the microphone, and held it close to the speaker. It made a noise of such high pitch, it broke glass. It hurt everyones ears, making them stop, and successfully making them listen to Mordecai.

"Look at yourselves! Why are we fighting over this?" Mordecai shouted, only beginning his criticism and reasoning. "We are not animals! We are fighting over love. Why? Isn't the saying 'make love, not war'?" "But this is not love. It is sin!" "Is it a sin to love? In that case, everyone has sinned!" "What?" cried an exasperated straight, and devout Christian.

"If it is a sin to love, then eveyone has sinned. Love is not an emotion easily taken away from someone. Love is something worth fighting for, but this? THIS is not worth fighting over! Love is a human emotion. Just because the people we show love to are awkward, it doesn't mean we are aliens meant to be treated like dirt! We are all human after all and all humans, no matter how we look, love, and talk, are to have rights. It's not our fault! We can't help our feelings! Please, open your eyes! Look at the suffering you've put us through. Wake up! You have killed more innocent people than you may think because of this. Please, we are human like you, and we only want to love without fear of death hanging over us. We only want respect and good treatment. Please, can we just form one society where we can all live together in peace?"

Many people were shocked. Everyone looked around and took in the situation. Murmers had begun amungst the crowd. But there was one small sound, other than a voice, a clap. Someone was clapping. Eveyone turned toward the source...Rigby. He kept clapping even through the weight of the awkward stares he was recieving. He looked desperately at the Skips, Pops, and the others. Rigby clapped louder, feeling the heat of emberrassment rise in his face, but he just kept it up. Skips slowly joined in. The others joined soon after. More and more people began clapping. They wanted to unify, to come together in one society.

Mordecai's eyes slowly widened with the increasing volume of clapping.

They won

We won

We did it

That was all Mordecai could think about as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. His injuries were minor, thankfully. Just a few cuts and scratches. Benson made his way to the stage, smiling. Mordecai was surprised as Benson threw his arms around him and kissed him. "We did it!" Benson cried in excitement. "We have...but there is still something else." "Wha-...what do you mean?"

Mordecai sighed and smiled into Benson's face. "Benson, I love you, more than anything and you know I'd be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you, right?" "Well, yeah, but...what?" Now Benson was confused, maybe a little worried. Mordecai slowly got down on one knee, holding Benson's hand in both his own. Benson looked with wide eyes into Mordecai's bright eyes. He had something planned, Benson just knew it. "Benson, I truely would like to spend the rest of my life with you. So i'm asking," Mordecai smiled and pulled out a black case. "Benson, would you marry me?" Mordecai asked hopefully, flipping open the case to reveal a ring.

' say yes!' Mordecai thought in worry. Would he say yes, would he say no? Would Benson emberrass him? Mordecai's prayers were answered when Benson replied, "Yes. God...yes." Benson grinned from ear to ear and pulled Mordecai into a kiss. Cheers came from behind them. The couple were so wrapped up in the proposal that they hadn't realized everyone had gotten silent just to hear what they had to say. The people had decided, as their first act of equal gay treatment, they would help to make their wedding.

Rigby looked grouchy as he and the others also made their way to the stage. Mordecai looked into the grouchy face of Rigby while Rigby said "I'll kill you..." "Wait man I-" "Dude, I'll kill you if I'm not your best man!" Rigby exclaimed playfully. Mordecai inwardly sighed. He got his man, he kept his friends, he helped gays and straights get along. It was all just perfect.

The crowd rushed up excitedly and crowd surfed the lovers away from each other, quickly rushing to get dresses and tuxedos. Flowers and streamers and food and all of that nice wedding stuff. Everyone buzzed busily like bees, rushing to get everything in place and tell the others how it was to be. They quickly found some instruments and a DJ booth. Finally, everything was ready. The only thing was, Benson's and Mordecai's parents weren't there, but in truth were the farthest thing from their minds.

Benson stood anxiously in a black tux, feeling the heat in face as everyone looked upon him. People took their positions, and he music began to play. Everyone turned to watch Mordecai walk down the isle. Mordecai was dressed in a white tuxedo, and he had a rose he was carrying. Benson smiled and felt relieved from some of the awkwardness. Mordecai stepped up beside Benson, smiling, and both of them found it hard to follow along with the priest. They were just too wrapped in each other to follow along, eagerly awaiting the end. The priest had finally asked each other if they were truely willing to spend the rest of their lives together, through whatever hardships may come.

"Do you, Mordecai, take Benson to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Benson, do you take Mordecai to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, till death do you part?

Silence...almost as though he were thinking. The silence made Mordecai uneasy. Finally it was broken.

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, gay married! You may now kiss the groom."

Mordecai and Benson wasted no time meeting each others lips. The kiss lasted about a minute before the two broke away, hugging and smiling while confetti was thrown and people cheered. The reception immediately started, but with slow music, slow dance music. The couples danced first, then Mordecai and Benson. Mordecai grinned and nuzzled noses with Benson, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too Benson."

'Nothing short of perfect...'


End file.
